Global Positioning System (GPS) devices receive GPS signals for the purpose of determining the device's current location on Earth. GPS devices provide latitude and longitude information that can be used to derive the current location of the GPS device. As the proliferation of GPS devices has increased, GPS devices have been incorporated into handheld or portable electronic devices such as cameras and smartphones. The GPS devices can also include maps which may be displayed on a touch-sensitive display of the GPS devices.
Some GPS devices not only determine the device's location but also provide turn-by-turn directions to direct the user of the GPS device to a desired or identified destination. Such turn-by-turn directions provide the user with directions for a selected route that are continually presented to the user in the form of spoken and visual instructions. The GPS device keeps the user up-to-date about the best route to the destination, as the GPS device takes into account traffic information, road conditions, and road construction. Some GPS devices also provide information on nearby amenities such as restaurants, fueling stations, etc. However, such information is typically categorized by type or distance from the current location of the GPS device. The information is typically user-generic and is sorted, suggested, and categorized based solely on the current location of the GPS device.